v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Merry XXX-Mas/@comment-95.114.35.250-20181229101226/@comment-95.117.36.95-20181231003824
@ Pwner666 , i dont call you stupid, or " People " i call those stupid who spend hundrets or maybe thousands of Dollar / Euro what so ever on this Game, if your one of those people, i dont need to insult you by calling you stupid, since you then insulted yourself already by paying for this Game and that would show me your Stupid without the need to tell you, otherwise dont get offendet. @ A Fandom User (1) , for you i revert what i sayd in the part to Pwnr666, your one of the Persons with the Lowest IQ i ever meet ( online or irl ) you cant even see a difference in an Conclusion / Review post to give informations to other People that maybe wanna join or are at the Point wher they want to spend Money if one of those read this they mabe think twice. " dont whine all over the internet " you had to fall often on your head as a kid to write that in a " Forum " thats all about talking oer a game the Good and Bad sides of it and to inform others. @ A Fandom User (2) , i cant say its " true " or not this is simply my Eperience how i wrote, so others can compare it with what they experienced and come to an conclusion, but since a lot of people complain bout exactly those points, i agree ther has to be truth in it. @ A Fandom User (1)2 , and my point is that its ther Job. if a Game Developer / Designer what so ever cant make a working game, then they dont deserv payment for it, you dont pay your Baker if he uses the wrong ingredience for your Bread, you dont pay a mason who build your house and the wall crashes cause he fkd up , you dont pay for a Job that isnt done. But people are Delusional, oh they tryd, holy sht if i get 100 dollar for everytime i try something i would be rich as fk without ever doing anything think bout it. and my " Tone and Language " is the one of a Pissed of Person, and the only direction this went was towards the Game and Developers so dont feel sht on mate. @ A Fandom User (3) , atleast someone who understands, ty. @ Ustal , i know that ther are more " tournament Rooms " but ther are still only 3/100 so 97 dont get the card, when this event is all bout the set so why not give them as 5 Stars and rotate a spot down when people already have it. you werent reading properly, i myself do that its strategic, i Talked bout 10 SECONDS. i can give you if you wish bout 40 F2P games that are not " unfair " to non paying playerbase but they have it harder then paying ones @ Stealin , i Insulted nobody, how i said in this post to Pwner666 already, if your one of the persons that gave them money you already insulted yourself cause then you pay your baker for giving you bread with wrong increadince and your Mason for making a House that falls appart cause you pay people for a Job they havent done right. and if thats the case Yes i admit i insulted you and the playerbase if the playerbase consists of only such people. @ Knepal , thanks for that neutral comment i appreciat what you did during the event and how you helped others, but im gla you can see that ther are a lot of people properbly as Pissed as i am cause of this Game Design, not Existing Work of the Developers / Player Support.